Restrained Trust
by Amy494walker
Summary: Morgan wants to show Reid how much he trusts him. Morgan/Reid smut. Warning: Rated M, Bondage and mild D/s. Written for the Kink Meme Number 4  Oneshot.


**Title:** Restrained Trust.

**Pairing:** Morgan/Reid

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:** M / NC-17

**Warnings:** Bondage, Handcuffs, Mild D/s.

**Summary:** Morgan wants to prove to Reid that he can for the CM Kink Meme.

**Prompt:** Reid/Morgan. I want Morgan in handcuffs this time.

**A.N: **One day I will remember that I'm supposed to be a Hotch/Reid shipper. Unbeta'd so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :) FYI, nothing but smut with a light sprinkling of fluff near the end lies beyond. Consider ye selves warned.

* * *

><p>"Okay?" Spencer asked for probably the fiftieth time in ten minutes. Honestly though, Derek couldn't blame him since it had been he himself who had held reservations about this to begin with.<p>

Derek had issues with trust, this was no secret but when he found out that his lover didn't expect to be trusted, despite their relationship, he had to do something. Spencer kept telling him that he didn't have anything to prove but Derek disagreed. Not only did he need to prove to Spencer that he trusted him explicitly even with this most vulnerable intimacy, but he had to prove to himself that he could let someone in. That he wasn't the 'island' that made himself out to be.

"More than okay, pretty boy." He assured, thrusting his hardened cock up into Spencer's. The thing that surprised Derek most was that it really was okay, actually it was a major turn on.

Thankfully, evidence of Derek's arousal seemed to be enough to mollify Spencer for the moment and he went back to sucking on his nipples, drawing breathy moans from Derek and causing him to tug at the handcuffs holding his wrists against the metal frame of the bed.

Feeling Spencer pulling away again and knowing he was reading Derek's struggle against the restraints as doubt rather than the overwhelming desire to touch the other man, Derek whispered, "God, yes Spencer. That's so good." and was rewarded by Spencer moving to trail moist, swollen lips down his abs, tickling his happy trail.

Gasping, Derek hoped he had finally been able to convince Spencer of how badly he wanted this. They had experimented with rough play before and Spencer was anything but passive in bed so Derek knew that his hesitation wasn't an aversion to being in a position of dominance but rather an over-sensitive awareness of Derek's issues with sex and power. As though he could ever associate the beauty of his relationship with the genius to any of that ugliness.

Besides, he had his safe word. Pepsi. _'Probably shouldn't have come up with the word over dinner'_ Morgan thought with amusement.

Derek was drawn from his thoughts by a cool breeze being blown over his weeping head. Looking down he was met with a much more confident and salacious grin than he would have expected and when Spencer reached out his tongue to lap up the drops of pre-come, Derek figured that his clearly visible arousal had convinced his partner to let go and enjoy having Derek tied up and all his for the taking.

Derek made a strangled sound when, without warning, Spencer lowered his head and took as much of Derek as he could down his throat, sucking hard. The cuffs rattled again when Derek's first instinct was to tangle his fingers through those soft locks. The pain that the strain caused was not enough to be off-putting but was just enough to add fuel to the wild fire that was his nervous system. Unable to control himself Derek thrust up into Spencer's mouth, causing his lover to gag.

"Sorry baby." Derek said, trying but unfortunately failing to actually inject some regret he felt into his tone through the fog of arousal.

His focus still fully on Derek hot and erect before him Spencer absently replied, "Don't be, I just wasn't expecting it." and quickly returned to the task at hand adding long fingers fondling his balls to the mix.

Derek groaned loudly but willed his hips to stay down. As badly as he longed to run his hands all along that lithe body, he had to admit that not being able to do so left him with no choice but to just feel. It was a new and rather spectacular phenomenon.

"Oh god yes, right there." He panted as Spencer ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. "Please, Spence. More."

"Mmm." Spence responded with his mouth still wrapped around Derek's arousal sending heavenly vibrations down to his balls and drawing yet another moan.

Derek watched as Spencer grabbed the lube they had placed on the bed beside them and slicked up two fingers. He first hissed then groaned at the initial penetration, grateful that the burn gave way to pleasure quickly thanks to Spencer immediately crooking his fingers and pressing them against his prostate.

Groaning louder and louder as Spencer entered a third finger, Derek grunted, "God, yes. Enough. Please."

"Sure?" Spencer asked gruffly, his voice delightfully heavy with lust.

Derek could only nod and thrust his hips encouragingly.

"Fuck yes." Spencer whispered as he climbed up the bed to press the length of his body against Derek's, crushing his lips to the restrained man's own in a bruising kiss. Derek enjoyed the sensation for a few moments before the heat coiling in his abdomen could no longer go ignored. He nudged Spencer's rock hard cock with his own and moaned into the kiss, thankful when the other man got the message and gently pressed Derek's legs apart, settling between them. He wrapped his legs around Spencer's waist and used the heels of his feet to lightly nudge his ass, encouraging him to go faster.

Derek was glad they had both gotten tested a few months into their relationship and could now forgo the condom because the feel of Spencer's throbbing cock wet with pre come pressed against his tight hole was nothing short of bliss.

"Ah. Oh yeah." Derek murmured, wanting Spencer to know how much he wanted him, how much he needed him.

He could feel the tension in Spencer's frame as he tried to hold himself back from thrusting forward.

"Faster baby, please need you now." It was the truth, Derek hadn't been this turned on in years.

As Spencer settled his hips against his, fully nestled, they released a shared moan and Derek once again tugged against the cuffs, desperate to grab Spencer's ass and pull him in deeper.

"Move, please god." Derek pleaded and move Spencer did. Sensing that neither of them were in the mood for going slowly and with one more confirming glance at Derek, Spencer pulled almost all the way out, held for a second and then slammed back in drawing a cry from Derek as the feeling of being fucked so thoroughly quickly overwhelmed him.

Derek arched his back to deepen the penetration as Spencer pounded into him rapidly, grunting with the exertion and with arousal. His face was flushed and sweaty and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Derek couldn't imagine a sexier sight. And from the look in Spencer's eyes, he didn't object too strongly to the view from his end either.

Derek did the only thing he could do to encourage his lovers movements with his hands restrained; thrust up his hips in time with Spencer's, meeting him halfway and clench his muscles around the cock moving inside him. He groaned in delight as Spencer's eyes fluttered shut, his brow furrowed and he slammed even harder into Derek's ass.

When it looked like he was close to climax Spencer brought a hand from Derek's thigh to his cock and stroked up the length with slow but tight strokes, squeezing the head and then running his hand back down, twisting at the base. Derek could put it down to nothing else than his genius that Spencer was able to focus on technique when it looked like he was about to loose all control.

However, as Derek felt his own climax rising, Spencer's thrusts became erratic as did his hand. In a strange way it made Derek feel better that even Dr Spencer Spencer could only maintain higher brain function for so long.

Tugging sharply against the handcuffs, Derek arched his back further and released a litany of, "Spencer, god Spencer. Yes. So good baby so good. Fuck yes." Before long, his release was covering Spencer's nimble fingers as he came, hard.

Panting, Derek closed his eyes momentarily and indulged in the after waves of his orgasm made more intense by Spencer's continued strokes.

"Come for me baby. Come on me." Derek breathed, a lot more blunt in his lazy arousal than he otherwise would be but damn, he wanted it.

Derek's request had a delicious effect on Spencer who mumbled, "Fuck." Before pulling out and jerking on his cock rapidly. Derek could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open against the haze of lust and felt a mild ego boost that the mere sight of him could undo Spencer so strongly. Putting on a bit of a show, Derek bit his before parting them in a gasp and arched his chest up a little, body language begging Spencer to mark him.

And, with a strangled cry, Spencer threw his head back and thrust his hips into his own hand as he spurted his come over Derek's chest, the thick, white substance marbling the dark skin and chiseled muscles in what Derek had to admit was a beautiful image.

A few moments later, as a spent Spencer dropped onto the bed next to his equally sated lover, Derek tried really hard to ignore the biting sting he was feeling in his wrists now that the veil of arousal had passed but it was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Sweetness, could you?" He asked somewhat coyly, rattling the chains.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Spencer replied, still winded and snatched the key from the bedside table, releasing Derek.

He let out a satisfied murmur as he rubbed his red and bruised wrists. Spencer, looking extremely guilty, lowered his head and pressed soft, gently kisses to the marks. Derek barely heard him but he could just make out Spencer's voice chanting "Sorry. Sorry."

Turning his hand to cup Spencer beneath the chin and urging him to lift his head and meet his eyes, Derek smiled and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. That was ... beyond. Anything I could have imagined."

When Spencer smiled shyly at the compliment, Derek added, "And you know what? It wouldn't have been that good if I didn't trust you."

Spencer's eyes softened and his smile warmed.

Pulling him in for a lingering kiss, aware of but unconcerned by the sticky fluids streaking his chest, Derek pulled away and said, "I trust you with more than my life and even my body Spencer. I trust you with my all of my heart, and I love you with all of it too."

End


End file.
